


The Price

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Death, Drabble, Murder, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: "Was it worth it?" She asked as he held her in his hand, ready to choke the life out of her. (Based on a fic prompt)





	The Price

Esplin held his claws curled around the female’s throat, eyes gazing at her evenly. Under his consciousness he could hear Alloran’s horror as he continues to slowly choke the life out of Aldrea. Though for a single moment, his grip loosened on her thin neck as he gazes at her steadily.

Was it truly worth it? What was truly worth it?

<I do not understand Aldrea, explain.> He tightened his grip again, causing her to let out a frightful gasp of pain. Aldrea kicks her legs a few times, glaring up at him hatefully with her crimson gaze. The female’s breath rattled in her chest before she bitterly laughs.

<Do you really not?> She was holding onto his oversized hand, claws drawing up tiny rivlets of blood. But the pain was hardly but a pinprick within his consciousness. He was more focused on his prey at the moment.

<Was it worth it to kill you? No, I can not say.> He replied, feeling a vertebrae snap under the pressure of his grip. Her body shuddered once before going limp, her eyes staring hatefully at him.

<I do not mean that you utter fool.> She replies with a hiss, arms now hanging limply at her sides. Did she not fear her death? Ah, Alrdea had always been the hard headed one. Even willing to throw away her beautiful andalite body for this filthy hork-bajir body.

<What do you mean then?> He asked with a mental sigh, feeling like this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. He should’ve killed her by now but yet he was hesitating. He was still hesitating just to have this damnable conversation with her. Who cares if anything was worth it!? He has her _right_ **_here._ **

<Destroying this planet and the hork bajir?> He fell silent, feeling shock run through his host’s mind. He realized that she was speaking to the both of them. He could’ve laughed, he could’ve just mocked her and say that was simply conquest but he knew that wasn’t the answer he was going to give.

<We needed bodies and Alloran knew we couldn’t have them.> He answered quietly, snapping my jaws shut just inches from her face. He noticed her closing her eyes for a moment before glancing over the blood that still dripped from his maw. The blood of the seer whom will never fight him anymore. He made sure of that.   
  
<I know _that._ > She snorted as her eyes dulled, almost becoming blank now. The life in her was quickly leaving her body. <But was it worth it?>   
  
He fell silent staring into her face, trying to read her expression but there was nothing to read. She was dying and she was dying fast. He breathed in deep for a moment before his eyes fluttered closed. He brings his monstrous face towards her, pressing his beaked mouth up against her cheek. <For the price I paid for what had happened to you… you becoming a nothlit? No it wasn’t Aldrea. But I did what I had to, we all did.>   
  
Shock washed over her face as her final breath rattled in her chest. The light dimmed from her eyes finally and a glassy look came over them. Esplin, feeling a wave of disgust wash over him, dropped her body. A pitiful ending for a female who had brought so much woe into his life. But at least he had gotten off his chest what had been bothering him since he had last seen her.   
  
The personal price he had paid never made any of this worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoy this! I hoped to find another Esplin/Aldrea story out there but I seem to be the only one who was interested in this pairing. 
> 
> Time to fill the void with my own stories.


End file.
